Unexpected
by fanastasia
Summary: Set after season 5. Jane is being his normal self after the whole DVD incident. but one of his plan back fires and changes everything in his life.


**okay. I am already busy with my other fanfictions on other tv shows but I couldn't help myself from posting this story I had written a few weeks back. This is my first fanfiction on mentalist so hope it is received well and liked.**

**Author's note: I do not own any of the mentalist characters.**

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1: shattered plans**

Rigsby was standing outside the hospital room fidgeting with his phone. He looked up as soon as the doctor came out. He hurriedly asked, "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine. She just had a concussion."

Rigsby watched the doctor's back as he walked away.

**12 hours earlier:**

**Crime scene: Sacramento, California.**

"So what have we got?" asked Lisbon as she and Jane made their way to the body.

Rigsby came around and pointed at the body as he explained, "bullet shot in the chest. Body was found in the morning by a couple passing by. Body identified as John Tully."

"Okay inform van pelt to get information on him. Jane what have you got?"

"As much as I can see he was on his way home. He has loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. No signs of resistance so that concludes no direct physical contact with the killer. I have a hunch that he works in accounts or finance."

"Jane is right." interrupted Rigsby gaining the attention of his boss and consultant. "He works in a bank 6 miles east from here. Van pelt also go his address which is just 2 miles away."

Just then Jane who was walking around looking about spotted something. "Lisbon. I think these are the tyre marks of the killer's car."

Lisbon looked at him and down at the marks. "There are multiple tyre marks on the same area. Meaning the killer must have parked his car exactly behind the victim's car. Also the tire marks are same so the killer either uses the same model of the car or a model with same tires."

.0

Jane looked at the photos on the wall as his own reflection in the glass of the frame caught his attention. He continued studying the photos. John Tully with his parents, one with his friends and one with is class during graduation. Just then he heard Lisbon's voice.

"We are truly sorry for your loss. If we find anything or need your help with anything in the case we shall contact you."

Lisbon stood up and was about to call out to Jane when he strode out and stood in front of her. Lisbon looked at John's parents one last time and hesitantly smiled, gave a brief nod and walked out with Jane in tow.

.0

As Jane and Lisbon got out of the elevator they saw Bob Kirkland walk through the corridor. Lisbon immediately tensed. Jane looked at her worried. "Are you okay?"

Lisbon looked at Jane and suddenly realized that no matter how tensed she is she has to hold it together for Jane. "Yes. I am fine."

"You don't look fine." Jane implied a bit accusingly.

Lisbon smiled at him, "just a bit stressed."

Jane quickly got into his mischievous mode. "Ahh…that's it! You know what you need is…"

Lisbon cut him off, "I don't want to know Jane."

"Oh come on! It will be fun."

"Yes fun for you at my expense."

"I wouldn't make gun of you. Have I ever done that?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Okay just once or twice."

Lisbon gave him an exasperated look.

"Okay more than a couple of times but this time I swear no tricks."

Lisbon totally ignored him and continued walking to the bull pen. As soon as she entered she asked her team what they had.

Cho replied, "We went and checked the bank. All his colleagues said that he was a good well behaved person. No enemies."

Rigsby continued, "But his boss told me that few days ago he had a visitor named Shawn Reed who had publicly threatened him to stay away from his wife. Also one guy named Xavier Sharks had a fight with the victim because his account was shut down due to a forgery report."

"What was with this wife thing?"

"Don't know boss. From what the staff told us Seems like she was one of his customers and an old friend."

Jane perked up, "interesting. Sounds like a jealous husband and an unfaithful wife and lover case."

Lisbon cut him, "we don't know yet. Let us not create prejudice beforehand. Van pelt keep your search on for more of the victim's contact. Cho Rigsby goes to this Xavier guy. Jane and I will talk to Shawn."

"Yes boss."

"Come Jane lets go."

.0

Lisbon knocked on the door. A woman answered.

"Ma'am I am Teresa Lisbon, a CBI agent and this is our consultant Patrick Jane. We have come here in regard to the murder case of John Tully."

The woman gasped. "He…john…John is dead?"

Jane observed her to find any signs of deception. He quickly said, "Uh…yes John is dead and we would like to come in to ask you questions."

.0

Two minutes later Lisbon and Jane were sitting in the Reed's living room. Across from them were seated Mr and Mrs Reed. Jane was finding Shawn very irritating. Clearly he was a possessive husband. So much so that Mrs Mary Reed was holding back her tears so as to not annoy him even though it was clear that she was deeply pained by her friend's loss. Jane was sure now that Mary was John's college friend as he remembered seeing her in the graduation photograph at John's house. Lisbon started with her questions.

"Ma'am I have heard that John was your friend."

Jane noticed Mary look uncomfortably at her husband who was staring at the floor.

"We went to the same college."

"And I have given to know that the day before yesterday you, Mr Shawn had gone and threatened Mr Tully?"

"Yes I had. My wife was uncomfortable in his presence so as her husband I had to take care of it."

Jane narrowed his eyes and then suddenly he came up with an idea. He turned to Mary and asked, "Do you mind if I ask you to give me a cup of tea?"

Lisbon looked at him disapprovingly but Jane ignored her. His eyes were fixed on Shawn who at the sound of his wife's name had looked up.

.0

Cho was interrogating Xavier as Jane and Lisbon watched through the window.

"So how you know John?" asked Cho in his monotone voice.

Xavier got totally worked up firing bad words at John. Later he calmed down and explained that he was angry with him as John had closed his account.

"But angry or not I didn't do it. I didn't kill that b*****d."

Lisbon turned to Jane, "seems like he is pretty angry."

"Hm...But he is speaking the truth. He didn't do it."

"okay. I'll tell Cho to let him go for now."

.0

"That's interesting."

Jane who was lying on his couch heard van pelt's remark, "what is it?"

Van pelt turned in her chair, "oh well I was doing a check on Shawn and Mary's history. Seems like Shawn is taking psychiatric help."

Jane got up from his couch, "so that explains his behaviour towards his wife."

"That's not all. He owns a gun. His wife had filed a complaint against him that it was dangerous to let him have the gun considering his mental state. Also she mentioned he carries it around with him all the time. It's the same model from which the bullet that killed our victim was fired. Also he has the same car as our victim"

Just then Lisbon walked in. "hey guys what's going on?"

Jane grinned at her, "I believe we have found our killer."

.0

"No ways Jane. We are going there only to take Shawn into custody."

"But Lisbon I have a plan and it will make him confess." Jane said as he entered the elevator besides her.

Lisbon turned around fully to face him, "Jane, this man has a history of psychotic disorder. If he is the murderer it shows that this murder was not planned. So he can be dangerous."

"Lisbon just trusts me on this." Jane said with full conviction.

Lisbon sighed, "Okay fine. What is the plan?"

Jane smiled naughtily. "Oh you will love it."

.0

"This…" Lisbon pointed at the dress she was wearing irritated. "This was your plan?"

Jane smiled unfazed. "Be happy Lisbon. You are out on a date with me."

Lisbon annoyed looked at the door of the hotel they were standing in front of. "Before we go in I want to know the plan or else I will not enter."

Jane dramatically sighed, "What an annoying date you are? So demanding. Not that I don't like it."

"The plan Jane."

"Okay okay. You see you wanted to go in and take Shawn who is with his wife in a party into custody. Well before that we are going to play a small game with him so that we can get a full-fledged confession."

"So why this?" Lisbon pointed at her dress.

Jane sighed, "Don't you think Shawn will get suspicious if he sees an agent and her consultant in a hotel waiting at a table?"

This time Lisbon sighed. "Whatever Jane. Just don't cause any trouble."

"Of course." Saying this Jane opened the door for Lisbon to enter in.

.0

Lisbon looked at Jane over her plate as he continued eating.

"I cannot see you doing anything."

Jane looked up, "oh come on Teresa relax. You are in a high class hotel on a date. Just enjoy the moment while it last."

Lisbon looked up at the ceiling in frustration and blew out air. Then she looked back at Jane. "Fine. I don't care anymore what you do. Since you are paying I am going to enjoy my dinner."

Jane smiled and said, "With pleasure and also you are welcome."

"I am not thanking you."

"I know."

.0

Jane finished up while Lisbon was still eating. Jane got up and went to her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I am going now. Exactly 20 minutes later come up to the terrace and hide at the staircase till I call out to you."

"Jane what are you…?"

"Just do as I say." And saying this he went towards the party where the Reeds were present.

.0

Jane saw Mary standing alone at the table and Shawn on the dance floor with some blonde. He walked towards Mary and on his way purposely made a waiter trip so that everyone's attention including Shawn's was drawn towards him. He quickly apologised and sat across Mary on her table.

"Nice to again meet you Mrs Reed." Saying this he extended his hand which Mary took hesitantly. Jane talked to her about John and the case in brief all the while slightly touching her hand on the table gently not spooking her off. After the conversation he asked her to dance but Mary quickly glanced towards her husband and refused. Jane still persisted lightly holding her hand but still she refused. Jane accepted her wish and took leave walking out towards the terrace.

He was standing at the edge looking down when he heard Shawn approach and he smiled knowingly.

"So you like to come into a party uninvited and ask other's wife for a dance while on a date with your girlfriend."

Jane turned around acting all innocent. "Oh no that. Don't worry. That was just to pass my time. A little bit of harmless flirting."

He saw the desired effect his words had at Shawn. The flash of anger was totally noticeable on his face. "Did. You. Just. Say. You. Were. Flirting. With. _My._ wife?"

And in that instant he reached out for his gun and aimed it at Jane. Okay this was not what Jane had in his plans when he formed them. He knew Shawn was mentally unstable and had a temper which he was going to use to make him confess but the gun was definitely _not_ part of the plan.

As Jane put up his hand Shawn gave the confession Jane wanted about killing John whose closeness with his wife he did not like. Jane kept his gaze on Shawn as he said, "okay Lisbon I think you can come out now and save me."

Shawn was at first totally confused but then he felt Lisbon come up behind him and ask him to drop his weapon. All three of them were lined up at the edge, Jane and Shawn facing each other while Lisbon facing Shawn's back. Shawn's anger rose up and he said through gritted teeth all the while glaring at Jane, "you played me." The look in his eyes so bewildered Jane that for a moment he thought Shawn had pulled the trigger which made him almost lose his balance and he stumbled. That distracted Lisbon as she screamed, "Jane!" Shawn took this chance and turned around and

**Bam!**

The sound of the shot made Jane cringe and then he heard the sound of a gun fall on the ground which made him look up. He froze. His blood froze. Everything suddenly seemed so distant as Shawn sprinted towards the door. He saw Lisbon's body half turned towards the edge as she placed her left hand near her heart where she had taken the hit. And then before he could reach out to her she fell over the edge.

_NO!_

The scream didn't come out even though in his mind he gave the most heart wrenching scream. He ran towards the edge and bent down on his knees desperately trying to catch hold of Lisbon but she was already down. And he could see the pool of blood forming under her as he stared at her from up with desperation and fear in his eyes where there was no room for even tears.

**i know a horrible cliff hanger but I had finished only this much. Please tell me how it is. Your reviews will be appreciated.:**


End file.
